


determination

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avel charges into the forest, with Sophie still in the saddle. Siegbert gives chase, but can Sophie make it back in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	determination

"Stop!" Sophie cried out, pulling back on Avel's reins. "You have to stop charging into the woods like that, you dumb horse!"

Not for the first time, Sophie's horse, Avel, had run off into a forest with her in the saddle. She had simply been riding the horse, doing a few practice runs with her lance and sword, when he began ignoring her completely and rushed off. It was shocking how often the horse would ignore her completely, or even blatantly disregard her commands. Though she hated to admit it, this would likely not be the last time, either. Finally, after plenty of commanding and cajoling, the horse stopped.

Now, he looked back at her, indignation flashing in his simple eyes. The mount certainly had a mind of its own, though Sophie would never consider using another. The horse had been a gift from her father, after all, and training him was just another step on the way to being a great knight! Of course, no path to greatness was without a few stumbles. Being deep in a forest she wasn't used to, with a horse who refused to listen to any of her commands? That was just a challenge, and it would only make her better to overcome it!

So, the young knight-in-progress dismounted. If Avel wouldn't listen to her, and wouldn't take her back to the training grounds, she would just drag him there herself! She took hold of the reins, and began leading him back in what she hoped was the direction they had come. Honestly, she was guessing; she had been so preoccupied with getting Avel to stop that she hadn't really kept track of where they had come from, or noticed any landmarks that might help her. But she had a hunch, and decided to act on it. That's what a great knight would do, after all!

~X~ 

Siegbert happened to be training as well, though he was practicing his dismounted combat. Though the young prince preferred fighting from horseback, his father often said it never hurt to be well rounded, and tried to ensure that Siegbert received a balanced education. Throughout his practice, any time Siegbert took a moment to rest, he found himself glancing over at Sophie. It astounded him how dedicated she seemed to be to her practice! Even with that willfull horse of hers, she ran through drill after drill, making the best of any problems the beast caused her.

Despite being Crown Prince Xander's son, Siegbert felt he had a lot of work to do before he could keep up with his father. Seeing Sophie's determination, and knowing that she too was striving to match her father, helped to inspire him. It also made him feel as though she might be some sort of kindred spirit, though the two hadn't had the chance to speak as much as he would have liked. He sighed to himself, wondering why he couldn't just approach her and ask to spar. Surely she would say yes, he was a prince of Nohr, after all. 

Yet just as he began to steel himself up, Siegbert heard her cry out, and saw her horse charging off towards the woods with her still in the saddle. He stood in shock for a moment, surprised that the mount's unruly nature would lead it to such an extreme. Then he rushed into the woods himself. It would be hard to keep up with Sophie, as she was mounted, but if he could do something to help her, he wanted to.

~X~

It was slow going, navigating through an unfamiliar forest. And with a horse like Avel, indignantly defying Sophie at every chance, it was even slower. Sometimes, she wondered what caused the horse to be so willfull, so impossible to control. Silas had told her that the mount could sense any hesitation, and that if she would give him more firm commands, Avel might listen to her. But no matter how firmly she told him to move faster, to help her get out of here, he simply ambled along.

Antics like these always frustrated her, but as time went on, she began to feel a certain sense of urgency. She could feel pressure slowly building in her abdomen, as her bladder grew more and more full. The knight-in-training always tried to stay well hydrated while practicing, and had not taken the time to relieve herself. Sophie was determined to power through the feeling, however. Would she be able to stop for a break during a true battle? Of course not! 

And for now, the feeling wasn't so bad. It was easy to push it aside as she dragged her stubborn horse through the forest. Even if it got to be too much for her to handle, she was alone out here, save for Avel. She could simply stop, and take a moment to piss, and no one would ever know!

"Alright, Avel," she said. "We need to pick up the pace! We can't be out here all day."

All she received in response was an irritated flick of his tail, and a stubborn neigh.

~X~

Siegbert had lost sight of Sophie and Avel long ago, but did not expect the horse to take many twists and turns as it rushed through the woods. Hopefully, it would have continued in the same direction, and he would come upon the two soon. Perhaps the two of them together would be able to get the horse under control, and make their way back to the training yard.

Sure enough, after a few moments, he heard Sophie commanding Avel, and heard him neigh in response. They were close enough that he could hear them, but it sounded like they were off to the side, and still somewhat far away. He suddenly feared that Sophie had regained control of Avel, but had lost her bearings during their flight. Siegbert realized he would have to try and catch up to them, and get them moving in the right direction.

~X~

Things weren't getting any easier for Sophie. Avel still harried her at every turn, pulling back on his reins and trying to change the direction they moved in. And, of course, her need to piss wasn't going to go away on its own. In fact, it was only getting worse, and had advanced to a dull ache rather than a sense of fullness. Usually, this would be when Sophie would take a break from her training and relieve herself, but she decided to tough it out. Wandering through the forest was a lot like a real combat mission, and it would be great practice if she tried to hold it in while they moved.

But as time went on, and they made no noticeable progress, Sophie wondered if that was such a good idea. As if in response, she felt a stab of pain in her bladder, as it cried out for relief. It wasn't very severe yet, but she knew that she'd be reaching her limit before long. What difference did it make if she went now, or then? 

Sophie tied Avel's reins tightly around a tree, so that he couldn't take this chance to flee, and moved behind a tree, so that the horse couldn't see her. She knew he was just an animal, but still felt it would be strange with him watching her. Before she could unfasten her pants, however, she heard a voice ring out.

"Sophie?" Siegbert asked, approaching the tied horse. "Are you here?"

Sophie cursed to herself, then stepped out from behind the tree. "What are you doing here, Siegbert?" she asked, some frustration leaking into her voice. She had almost gotten to piss, when the Nohrian prince showed up! She couldn't tell him what she was doing, it'd be much too embarrassing. It was already bad enough, knowing he had seen Avel carry her out here.

"Well, I saw your horse ride off with you still in the saddle, and thought that I would offer my aid." Siegbert explained. "What were you doing behind that tree, with Avel tied off?"

"Uh," she stammered, trying to think of a good excuse. "I was...uh...trying to catch my bearings! Yeah, I wanted to make sure we're heading towards the training yard."

"Oh, well, it's this way," Siegbert said, pointing. "I kept track when I followed you out here."

Sophie's heart sank, he pointed nowhere near where she had been heading. If he was right, it would take even longer than she thought to make it back. 

"You're sure it's that way?" she asked.

"Positive!" he answered, "Now let me help you get that stubborn horse back."

"No, I can do it on my own. You just...head back on your own!" Sophie demanded. She didn't want to be ride to Siegbert, but she couldn't admit her predicament, either. She knew there'd be no chance of her making it, not after finding out she'd been heading the wrong way.

"But," Siegbert said, puzzled. "There's only one direction to go in. I can't just head off on my own, I'd either have to leave you behind or let you go on ahead. We should just walk together."

"You're right," she said, knowing there was no way she could be alone again without admitting why. "I don't know what I was thinking. A knight would never leave a Prince to find his own way back to safety, I'll escort you!"

Siegbert was confused by the sudden change of heart, but glad. He'd be able to spend some time with her, and see what kept her so motivated.

"So you really want to be a great knight, huh?" he asked, as they set out.

"Yeah, of course. And I get better every day! I just need Avel here to get a better attitude, and I'd be well on my way to surpassing my father!" she answered, proudly. She grew more and more uncomfortable as time went on, but she refused to let Siegbert see that. If he became the king of Nohr, and she was one of his knights, she couldn't bear him knowing she was too weak to make it back to safety without a break. 

If this were a real mission, she'd put everyone in danger. At least, that was what she told herself to maintain her resolve. But each twinge of pain, each time her desperation threatened to overwhelm her, it became that much harder. She and Siegbert continued talking for a while, but eventually it took too much focus for her to suppress her need for relief, and the conversation slowed, then stopped. 

Sophie knew there was a lot she could do to ease her aching bladder, but none of them were very inconspicuous. Siegbert likely already wondered why she had grown so quiet, any attempt to lessen the pain would be too obvious. Sure enough, Siegbert eventually asked; "Is anything wrong, Sophie? You grew awfully quiet, and seem very distracted."

"It's nothing," she lied, "I just want to get back to my training." hoping Siegbert wouldn't see through the obvious deceit. She couldn't afford to think of anything more believable, however, as she felt yet another wave of desperation wash over her. Though she tried her hardest, this one was simply too much for her. She gasped, as she felt a spurt of hot piss escape her, before she clamped her legs together and willed herself to stop pissing, focusing every ounce of strength she had into resisting the urge to simply let go. She felt heat spread over her face. She was sure Siegbert would see the damp spot on her pants, and it was so embarrassing she couldn't stand it. She heard Avel snicker, and shot a warning look at the beast. Surely he wasn't that intelligent, was he?

Despite Avel's snickering, Siegbert did not notice. He only saw that Sophie had stopped short, and turned toward her. "Are you alright?" he asked. "If you want to take a break, I'm actually quite winded mysel-"

"No! We have to keep going, or I don't think I'll..." Sophie started, but caught herself before she admitted her desire to rush. She knew that even if they could sprint, there was no way she'd make it in time. But, even so, she was determined to try. She took a few agonizing steps, before her abdomen twisted with pain once more. Her hand shot between her legs instinctively, and she doubled over as she tried to hold it in. But it was simply too much for her strained bladder to bear. 

"No!" she cried out, as she felt herself give out, and felt the hot piss rush out of her in a flood. She whimpered in shock, and quickly pulled her hand away. Her piss soaked through her panties, then her pants, before rushing down her legs, some of it splashing to the ground and some of it streaming down and into her boots. The stream went on for what felt like eternity, until Sophie felt it was nearly over. She moaned with relief as the torrent finally stopped. Though she was immensely embarrassed, the relief was simply too great for her to ignore completely. But when she glanced at Siegbert, and saw him watching, slack-jawed from shock, any comfort from her relief vanished.

"I...I'm sorry," she muttered, keeping her eyes on the ground. "I just...I wanted to be like a great knight, and a great knight would fight through something so simple."

"Sophie," Siegbert said, putting a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "I don't think any other knight in our army would push themselves as hard as you just did. As far as I'm concerned, you're the best knight in all of Nohr. Your determination is astounding! After all, how many knights would go this far simply out of obligation? All would have broken, but you refused."

"You really mean that?" she asked.

"Of course!" he answered, and he pulled her into a hug. For a moment, Sophie tried to stay back, and keep her wetness from touching him. But try as she might, Siegbert grabbed her so tightly that she still pressed against him. The young prince didn't seem to mind in the slightest, however.

"And don't worry," he continued, "We'll make sure you get cleaned up, and this will remain just between us."

**Author's Note:**

> Another commission, I hope everyone enjoys it!


End file.
